


Lotus Pain

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Courtship, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Content, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!Keith (Voltron) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: After their botched mission, Keith was turned into a female after being rescued.His life has turned upside down and, now, she will have to learn to deal with whatever life has thrown at her. Lance's flirtation, Shiro's unusual distant feeling, Pidge's snarky remarks, and Hunks' comfort.But Keith wasn't ready nor expect to attract Prince Lotor and that wasn't a good thing.





	1. New turn of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axelialea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelialea/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This was a request I got from a reader several days ago and somehow, I can't get this out of my mind when I told myself that I need to finish with other stories. This was also a challenge for myself to see if I can write this.
> 
> Prompt: Keith was turned into a female (for whatever reason like magic and such) with Lotor being infatuated with Keith and wants to have him/her as his bride. 
> 
> Yeah, I can't help, but write more Keitor stories. xD. Enjoy!

Keith just stared at the full body mirror for gods know how long after waking up. The black shirt hiked up enough for a teasing peek of flesh even though Keith had been tugging it down in hopes of the shirt would stretch further to cover. Jean became looser around the waist that a belt was required to hold underneath his waist pouch strap.  
  
Keith was confused.  
  
Keith didn't understand the current situation. Not at all.  
  
Keith touched and squeezed the enlarged chest with his eyes fixated at the reflection shown. A morbid fascination and curiousity until Keith's hand slipped down below and found something missing.  
  
Another head shake and squeezing eyes shut with hands clenched into a fist. He gritted his teeth.  
  
No, he slammed his petite open hands on the mirror.  
  
Keith wasn't a male anymore. No matter how much he tried checking, he doesn't have a penis. He checked again when his finger went inside to check only to feel his cheeks warm and turning beet red when he saw himself trying to do. It wasn't an sexual act.

  
  
_No no no. It can't be happening._

  
  
Keith was never ready to be a woman. He wasn't born as one nor wanted to change what he was born as. He was forced to become one.  
  
And he wasn't ready to change pronouns either, but he will have to as long he was stuck as a woman.  
  
The extra weight from his chest area had thrown his center balance way off when he made some awkward walks. The phantom feel between his legs was another strange feel. Everything about his body felt so different as if his soul was taken away and thrown into another person's body.  
  
Nothing was more awkward than having your own teammate looking at you strangely and confused. They didn't know what to do nor have the knowledge beside Princess Allura and Pidge. He blessed the heavens for having them on the team. Keith wasn't sure how to go on with his newfound life change when he grew up without much of a mother figure.  
  
"Keith."  
  
It was Allura after a few knocks.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
It has been a week after the incident and Keith wasn't sure how to cope with it. He has been avoiding the guys after waking up from the healing pod. Red has tried reassuring her Paladin that she still has strong connection with him. No matter comfort he was receiving, nothing can change the fact that Keith was no longer the man he used to be.  
  
"Come in, Princess." His mouth has betrayed his mind, but so far, hiding wasn't the best solution to his problem.  
  
Allura walked in the very dim room and watched Keith's back who was still leaning on the mirror.  
  
"Keith, I'm here to help you adjust with your new life changes." She walked closer. "You are still the same Keith we know."  
  
Keith shook his head. "I'm not the same." His voice went a pitch higher. "Everything right now feels so quiznaking wrong."  
  
"I know. Pidge and I are here to help you until we can find a solution to change you back. Until then, we will help you deal with this together. You are not fighting this alone."  
  
"I don't know, Allura. I'm scared."  
  
She placed her hand Keith's shoulder as Keith made a side glance at her.  
  
"It's alright to be scared. You won't be alone when it comes to adjusting. All of us will have a rough time getting used to your new changes too."  
  
Keith looked back down. "I just don't get it."  
  
"We don't either, Keith." She moved her closest hand to Keith's other shoulder when she placed her free hand over. "We can continue this talk later, but for now Keith, let me help you with understanding the female body."  
  
Keith nodded as he was escorted from his room. Allura thought it would better if he had some private lessons in Allura's room where he can sense different environments before he could be handed over to Pidge. It seems both Pidge and Allura had two different views of what makes a female, but he was grateful for their help.  
  
He blinked and felt overwhelmed when he arrived in Princess Allura's room. It was very spacious and yet, it has elegance and simplicity just like her. She was like the true definition for females, in his own opinion.  
  
"Come Keith. Your first lesson will be quite awkward, but it's an important step before all else."  
  
Keith just nodded as he was pulled along towards another room. His mouth gaped and stopped his steps when he saw where he was going.  
  
"A---Allura! This is too sudden." His face was red.  
  
"Yes I know, but like I said earlier, it's an important step and I can give you more in-depth detail of what to expect." She tugged Keith further in. "You're a woman now, Keith. It's okay to see each other naked."  
  
"But but" He stutters. "I still have the mind of a male!"  
  
Allura shrugged as she began to strip off her royal clothes. He was feeling warm on his face as he immediately turned around. Allura was stripping in front of him. This was something that Lance would have wet dreams of.  
  
_Gods._ He felt dirty thinking like Lance for a brief moment.  
  
"Keith."  
  
He made a squeak yelp when he was broken out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sooner we get this lesson done, the sooner you won't feel too embarrassed. I'm sure you want to go on with another lesson."  
  
He nodded when he began to strip off his clothes starting with his jacket. He could feel Allura's gaze behind him as he removed his jean. It was too embarrassing until he tossed his shirt away. He was now completely naked in front of Allura. Without looking at her, she tugged Keith into her shower stall and turned on the water until it was the right temperature.  
  
Keith's body felt extremely warm now as he felt her body pressed against his backside with water sprayed at them. She hummed with her hands feeling and examining around his body like a doctor except it felt a bit more intimate in a sensual way. He yelped with his body jolting stiffly when one of her hand went down between his legs.  
  
"A--Allura?!!!"  
  
"I'm sure you understand basic female anatomy. This here," her two fingers gave a few rubs on the outer flesh of his vagina, "you would want to wash with plain water for a good clean. Not too rough and too much as it would wash off good bacteria."  
  
He could only whimper in response as she spoke in his ear.  
  
"This is the clitoris, one of our pleasure points beside the vagina and urethra." Her other hand moved over on one of his breast. "I will lend you one of my bras for coverage and support. It helps a lot when in action and don't have to feel the pain of when it bounces a lot."  
  
Keith wasn't sure which ones he was paying attention to. The touches that Allura giving him or her lectures. His mind was fogged up like the glass shower door. She gave a tight squeeze on his breast.  
  
"As you can feel, it is made of mostly muscle and fatty tissues and hence, the softness." Her hand rotated around his breast. "Hmm... Yours is smaller than mines. Probably around a C-cup. We will have to stop by a Space Mall to find your size."  
  
_Oh gods_ , Keith's mind was losing its senses with each touches.  
  
"Whatever you do, just be careful and watch out for males who tried to force on you." As she inserted one finger inside his vagina which made him jolted up stiff. "You're still a virgin and it will be painful if it tears. You will know when you see blood sliding out."  
  
This was too much information for Keith to swallow. As slow his mind was, Allura was quick in her movements when she turned Keith around and pressing him close to her naked body. She cupped his chin and tilted his face up.  
  
"You must remember this, Keith. You are still the Red Paladin, but now, you cannot be reckless with your body. Our anatomy are quite different than males as you can tell and until you can fully understand your new body, I can't let out on missions yet."  
  
He understood. He can already felt the effects of his new body when he tried to move. Move to the way he was used to do as a male. He was frustrated when something he was so used to became very foreign.  
  
"Let it out, Keith. I'm here for you."  
  
And Keith did when he cried with Allura hugging him close as they stood longer in the shower.  
  
Over the course of several months, Allura had been patient with him with the lessons. Keith had to learn and correct with his walking and sitting.  
  
His first walk was like a child taking its first step. Allura would bark and slap his thighs together when he can't be walking like some gorilla. It took him days to correct his walk until it became natural like second nature. He still wanted to walk like before, but he did not want to feel the burnt of Allura's wrath. She was quite strict in her teachings. He groaned loud when he had to learn to walk straight with a book on his head. Let's say his feet was hurting after several book drops.  
  
As for his sitting, he can no longer sit with legs open without being an invitation for something he found out after Lance had told him. He had to keep his legs closed whenever he sits. There was one time he tried sitting with his legs open, but Allura caught him with her evil glare.  
  
Keith had to adjust his speaking to how female would speak and that's where Pidge came in. It made gagged so much with how he had to speak in politeness and somewhat sweet. Pidge had laugh at him when she corrected him with the right pronoun usage.  
  
It was something he wasn't ready for until it came out naturally during one of their conversations. No soon after that, he became adjusted with his new lifestyle. He was still the Red Paladin of Voltron and piloting the Red Lion.  
  
And he was---

  
  
_No._

  
  
She was going to show the universe that she can fight like her male counterparts.  
  
She was the Red Paladin and they will hear her roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Dangerous encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: An update so soon? Yeah, I tried writing a different chapter, but this came up when my thoughts stayed on this rail. lol. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. It's a great motivation to keep on writing. <3

It felt good to be back. To pilot Red as she greets Keith with warming purrs within her mind. Red was protective with Keith before, but now, she was like a mother she barely had. She was her precious kit.  
  
Her hands looked small on the controllers. It was her suit that felt a different against her now slimmer, small frame. It had to be adjusted to support and fit for her chest. The chest plate made it look flat and almost normal, but when taken off, the black tight body suit accentuated the contours of her breast.  
  
Of course, Keith had to change out somewhere private because she had forgotten when she saw the shocking and embarrassing looks from the three other male Paladins. She could of swore she saw Lance was drooling while Shiro looked like he was caught. Hunk was an angel when he escorted the other two out first.  
  
The changes was too sudden for all of them to adjust, but at least, she was able to keep her name. It was something she can hold a part of her past.  
  
"Keith."  
  
Keith shook her head and saw Shiro waving his prosthetic hand in front of her face. She shouldn't be lost in her thoughts when they were in the middle of infiltrating a base.  
  
"Sorry Shiro." Keith was still not used to his voice being softer and two pitch higher.  
  
"Concentrate Keith. We can't afford losing you again." His hand held on her petite hand and giving a gentle squeeze.  
  
Shiro was right. They almost Keith when they had battle the female Galra generals along with Haggar. No one knew what happened next when Keith went to take the blow for Shiro from Haggar's dark magic and was thrown straight to one of the unknown liquid containers as it was shattered from impact and spilled all over Keith. Everything became a frenzy blur to get Keith back to the Castle and prayed for the best for Keith's sake.  
  
Keith nodded and squeezed his hand back. She admired Shiro from a distant when he was a male, but lately, he has been distant with her. She wasn't sure what happened, but the thought of her changed appearance might be the issue.  
  
Shiro turned around from his crouching position and looked at Keith through his helmet. He touched where her cheek will be.  
  
"I'm sorry for avoiding you, Keith. I tried to act normally with you, but it felt strange. I know you're still the same Keith in the inside, but whenever I see you, it felt different."  
  
"Shiro." Keith spoke in a soft tone.  
  
"I saw you as a friend and like a younger brother, but as of late, I felt more conflicted."  
  
Keith's heart thumped hard against her chest. She had a slight crush on Shiro back when they were still at Garrison, but she kept it locked since she wasn't sure if Shiro would feel the same. She didn't want to jeopardize their special friendship over her little crush feeling.  
  
And now, Shiro had confessed to her about his conflicted feeling. What was he conflicted of? That Keith was a woman or was it something else she didn't know of?  
  
"Let's continue our talk another time. I want to clear one of our misunderstandings before we begin the mission."  
  
One of their misunderstandings? What else did Shiro want to talk about? Her thoughts broken when Shiro released her hand and stood up to unlock the door and gave his cue to move in. They were able to knock out two sentries as Shiro placed his hand on the main panel for Pidge to hack though their system. Keith stood watch near the door for other guards with her bayard out.  
  
It was a bit too easy to infiltrate in Keith's opinion. She watched as the downloads to Shiro's Galra arm became complete and spoke his order for a retreat as they both ran back to the nearest airlock where Red was waiting for them outside. The moment they turned around the corner, Shiro stopped and ducked Keith down along as a blurry image of something whipped at their direction.  
  
Shiro pushed Keith away and moved the opposite direction when it came whipping back at them. It was a long, thick tail.  
  
_Shit._ They both cursed mentally. _It was a trap!_  
  
Keith was right about something being wrong about this mission as Shiro stood face-to-face with the masked General. Keith heard a loud hissing sound when she turned to see that blue cat staring at her with those bright golden eyes. The masked Galra looked at Keith with her head cocked then return her attention back at Shiro.  
  
The blue cat took a step forward with her body slanted back with her butt and tail up as she pounced straight at Keith. Keith fell back as her helmet was knocked off hard. It felt like a full-grown panther jumped at her instead of a small alien cat.  
  
Keith's long black cascade out like a waterfall that was released from its confinement as she looked up to see a blaster and a gun pointed at her direction. She caught a quick glimpse of the cat returning to her owner who was having a standstill with Shiro.  
  
"So, the Red Paladin is alive and well." The voice came out smooth and rich like honey.  
  
She looked up to see the two female Galra Generals parted to make room for the speaker. The last General walked behind the speaker.  He looked Altean like Allura and Coran judging from his ears and strong facial complexion, but his Galra features dominated his overall appearance. He quirked his brow with slight suspicion.  
  
"Hmm?" He cocked his head. "I wasn't quite informed of the Red Paladin being a pretty specimen."  
  
The one on his right, blue-haired Galra, bowed and spoke. "Sire, it is true the current Red Paladin was male before the accident."  
  
He looked at her before turning his attention back at Keith with a smirk on his face. "And this is the result of that accident. How fascinating."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Keith's blood ran cold as she tried to move back only to have one of her ankles caught by the handsome male Galra as he crouched down and pulled her closer for better view. She could hear Shiro yelling at them to stop and let Keith go, but it became deaf to their ears.  
  
She gripped hard on her bayard, but she felt gentle taps on her knee when he pointed his finger at Shiro's direction. She growled and released her grip on her bayard when she saw Shiro surrounded by all four Generals. She was left alone with the male Galra who seemed has more authority over everything including the situation.  
  
"Tell me your name, my pretty Red Paladin."  
  
She slapped his hand off of her ankle. She wanted to curse him. Slapped his smirking face off as if he had the advantage of their situation, but she can't. Not without Shiro's life in their hands.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Is it not polite to introduce yourself first before asking for my name?"  
  
He blinked and laughed with his head back. The laugh made her skin crawled. It had a sinister sound.  
  
"I like you already." That's not what she was hoping to hear nor aim for. "Forgive me, pretty one. I am Prince Lotor, son of Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire."  
  
_Son of Zarkon?_ She was shocked as Shiro when they heard his title. She yelped loud as she was pulled hard again by her ankle with Lotor's arm wrapped around her body and seeing his wicked smile up close. She used both hands to push him away, but he had a very strong grip around her.  
  
"Let me go!" She struggled hard against his grasp. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"KEITH!" Shiro yelled which made the Prince looked at him with disdain eyes before returning his attention back at his catch.  
  
Her body stiffened when his claw fingers combed through her black hair behind her ear with sense of enjoyment. Keith's mind and body just stopped moving as she watched his twisted amusement of the feeling violation of his hand exploring every inch of her body until it stopped right between her inner thighs.  
  
She could hear Shiro's angry shouts, but it went deaf to her ears when she felt warm air breathing against her ear.  
  
"You would be an excellent addition to our great cause." He nipped her ear lobe. She whimpered. "You are quite suited to serve beside me and," He licked inside her ear and his hand went dangerously close up to her sacred place. "below me. I want to claim you as mine."  
  
She shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks as she felt lost and weak to struggle back. She closed her eyes tight and waiting for the worst to come. Her violet eyes flew opened and with some unknown burst of strength, she pushed and kicked Lotor hard at the chest as she got up and made a quick bun of her long hair when she grabbed her helmet. She placed her helmet full-on as the whole base shook with pieces of debris falling down on them.  
  
Shiro made quick of his escape as the Generals were distracted and ran towards Keith to grab her by the wrist when the Red Lion burst through the wall with her mouth opened as they ran in. Once closed, they bolted out of the place.  
  
The Generals coughed from the smoke and watched Prince Lotor laughing as he got up from the kick. He dusted off the dust off of his armor and began walking towards his Generals with a devil smile. They stood tall with their Galra Empire salute when Lotor stood in front of them.  
  
"Continue your watch on their moves, but make sure no one gets intimately close to her." as Lotor turned with his hands behind his back. "We will claim her to our great cause and soon, she will rule beside me as my queen."

 

* * *

 

  
  
Keith can't help, but to feel her body trembling and shaking in unknown fears. She can't stop thinking and remembering the way Lotor looked at her with predatory eyes and feels of his hands violating her. She didn't want to experience this too soon and doesn't know how to deal with it without breaking down.  
  
Shiro felt and saw Keith's body trembling with such fear that he turned her chair around and pulled her into his arms as he stood back on the wall. She was trembling a lot. He knew Keith was already insecure about herself, but to have someone like Prince Lotor entered her life and forcing himself on Keith. It made Shiro's blood boil with anger.  
  
He wanted to tear Lotor away from Keith when he held her in a violating position with lust in his wicked eyes and his touches. He wanted to chop them off into pieces.  
  
He could hear the Red Lion's concern purrs and gave her an understanding nod as he held Keith closer to his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. This was something he never wanted Keith to experience and in truth, Shiro didn't know how to ease Keith's fear beside comforting her.  
  
They made to the Castle safely and when they walked out of the Red Lion's mouth, the others saw Shiro carrying Keith, bridal-style, in his arms. He shook his head when they were about to ask and walked away from the hanger to Keith's room.  
  
He asked Allura to follow him so she can take off Keith's armor with his back turned. She placed her hand on his shoulder as Shiro glanced back at Keith's sleeping form on her own bed. He could see concerns in Allura's eyes.  
  
"Keith was..." He spoke in hush tone and escorted Allura out so Keith can sleep in peace and away from their talks.  
  
Once outside, he slumped back on the wall with his palm on his forehead. He was reckless again. He hurt Keith again.  
  
"What happened, Shiro?" She spoke softly.  
  
He took deep breaths. "We encountered them again, but this time, Prince Lotor made an appearance and---"  
  
No matter how much he wanted to erase the image, it won't change the fact that Lotor had set his eyes on Keith.  
  
"He made some unsavory moves on Keith."  
  
It made Allura gasped. She placed both hands on his shoulder blades. "Leave this to me for now. You should rest and we can talk about this more with the others."  
  
"I don't think it's wise to tell what happened yet."  
  
"I know Shiro, but you have to understand. If we don't tell them first and Lotor tried this again with Keith in front of them, then what will you say? They have to know for Keith's sake and protection." She massaged his shoulders. "This is complicated, but trust me, there are some things you wouldn't understand as a male, Shiro."  
  
Shiro just nods. "I leave Keith in your care, Princess Allura."  
  
She patted his chest. "Get some rest or do something to release your anger. Just don't hurt yourself in the process. It would only make Keith more worried."  
  
"Thank you." as Shiro left her alone. He wanted to be alone so he can sort out his feelings in peace.  
  
To sort out his newfound attraction with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. A deadly desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This idea came up for awhile and I had to write it before jumping to the main event in the next chapter. Yup yup. 
> 
> I'm going to rest my brain now. x____x

Keith blinked several times hoping that it was just a dream and that she can wake up from, but it never was. She just stood awestruck in the middle of a fancy shop with rows and rows of colorful and unique undergarments. She was forced to shop with Allura for her own pairs of bras and panties since she was between Allura and Pidge's size. She was just fine with wearing her boxers until it came to her annoying chest area.  
  
Allura and Pidge were right. They were a pain when they jiggled from harsh movements. She groaned when she remembered being thrown from a spar with Lance and she thought she can get away from not wearing one. She was so wrong and felt the consequence afterwards.  
  
She looked at the nearest piece of clothing on a hanger and saw that it barely covered anything. It just a piece of several strings with very little covering for down below. Who wears this things? She quickly placed it back on the rack and looked around the place with caution.  
  
It felt like she was thrown in unknown waters and she was drowning in confusion. Allura had literally left her alone when something caught her eyes from another shop and told her to stay here until she came back. That was half an hour ago.  
  
Keith sighed deeply and looked around while feeling the fabric of the bras and panties. She must admit, they felt really nice and would feel much comfortable than his current boxer. She touched and squeezed her breasts as she stood in front of several arrays of bras in different sizes and colors. Allura had told her that her size was a C-cup so she went to find her intended size.  
  
She found one in red that was wireless and decorated with lace around the cups. She gave a gentle squeeze and thought she would try it on when she saw another one in different colors and designs. She took note to find a sport bra from Pidge's suggestions. Afterwards, she went to find some nice panties to complete her needed shopping.  
  
The kind female alien, who almost looked like that Nyma girl, had given Keith suggestions for sleepwear like a nice lingerie or two. She blushed bright red when she was shown a nightgown with see-thru dress with fur lined around the hems. She had settle a few of her suggestions before bee-lining to the dressing room for fitting.  
  
Keith blinked again and turned to her side for better look of her new body with new outfits. It was simple wireless bra with thick red-white stripe straps and below the cups that matches well with her plain red cotton brief. Her hands moved along the curves her body and down along her butt cheeks before turning to her full front. It felt good on her so it was a keeper. She tried on a few others until she was good with a couple of her favorite selections.  
  
Next up was her sleepwear and there was an immediate get on the simple tank and pant ones, but she was quite iffy on the sexy ones that the alien lady had some suggestions on. This was one of it. It was a short and fitted lacy nightgown with intricate flower designs with thin straps. It came with a silk panty.  
  
It felt nice against her skin, but not sure why she would wear it if she was going to use it for sleep. It wasn't like she was going to flaunt it around in the castle with Lance's flirting and Shiro's confused signals. She sighed with her eyes closed and hand on her shoulder to take off her outfit when she felt a cold, callous hand stopped her. Her eyes flew opened and was forced on her back at the cold touch of the mirror with her mouth covered and seeing a wicked grin from the intruder. Her body trembled and struggled when she saw his finger on his lips.  
  
"Behave my pretty. You wouldn't want to risk a nice massacre of this place now would you?" He spoke with silky and dark intentions.  
  
Keith shook her head and stopped her struggling against her captor. How did she not noticed his presence? Was she too caught up with her thoughts to notice? Where is Allura?  
  
His sharp eyes gazed at her body with admiration and placed his free hand on her exposed shoulder. Her body shivered from the cold touch. His callous fingers traced the outlines her exposed shoulder then across her collarbone before going lower between her cleavage. Her whimpers muffled by his hand and her mind racing in hopes for anyone, just anyone to help and stop this.  
  
"You are quite a beauty and easy on the eyes. If you make a loud peep, my lovely generals outside will enjoy letting loose if you understand what I mean." He smirked.  
  
She gave a slow nod and felt his hand moving away from her mouth as she gasped for much needed air. She narrowed her eyes and slapped him hard on the cheek. She was told not to make a peep, but never said about striking him.  
  
He was chuckling. It made her skin crawled and tried to move away when he placed both hands on the mirror as she was boxed in and hovered close to her face. She looked away.  
  
How did Lotor find her? Was she being followed? How come no one noticed their presence?  
  
Lotor lowered his arms and placed both hands on each side of the thin strap as he slid them away and down on her arms. Keith's eyes widen and shook her head.  
  
"Please don't." It came out as soft whispers. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Hm?" He moved closer with one leg positioned in between her inner thighs and his lips resting the crook of her neck. "Just a desire to claim you the moment I laid my eyes of your changed beauty."  
  
She gasped when she felt his lips moving lower along with her top until her breasts were exposed and his lips rested on one of her nipples. She shook her head and tried to struggle her body away from his touch, but Lotor's grip was strong as she was pinned back. He licked the tip of her nipple and was rewarded with her shivered body. The action disgusted her and felt the urge to throw up on him.  
  
This was not happening to her. It wasn't supposed to happen when she was changed. Why does she have the most rotten luck?  
  
He looked up at Keith's flushed face and leaned in for a kiss with his hand over one of her breast and gave a firm squeeze before rubbing on her now hard nipple. He pulled away with the devil smile.  
  
"Quite a treat I've stumbled upon. The full enjoyment will come when I have you in my bed."  
  
She glared hard at Lotor. "Never."  
  
He laughed and released his hold on her as her body fell on the floor and she made quick recovery to cover her exposed chest. Lotor will pay dearly for this.  
  
"I have a way to make you change that thought." He crouched down and with his finger, he tilted her chin up. "I will see you again, my pretty little Red."  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled when she wrinkled her face. He got up from his crouching position and left her alone. She heard few muffled words from Lotor and then silence. She covered her face with both hands and cried as she shook her head.  
  
How can she tell the others that Lotor had came to see her and made unwanted advances? How will Shiro think of her? For the first time in her life, she felt very ashamed to believe they would want her disgraced self especially Shiro.  
  
A moment later, she looked up with puffy red eyes as Allura slammed the door opened with extreme concerns in her expression. She made swift movement to hug Keith and said her constant apologies as Keith buried her face in Allura's embrace. Keith can't blame anyone else, but herself.

 

* * *

   
  
Allura decided to have Keith sleep in her bedroom with Pidge to comfort her during sleep the moment they came back from their shopping. She told Pidge to stay with Keith as she went to spoke with the others of what happened. She was frustrated with herself. She had left Keith alone when she knew Lotor had set his eyes on her. It was selfish of her to do her own things for just a moment believing it was okay.  
  
Her decision had caused great suffering to Keith and the guilt that came with it.  
  
"I've let Keith down." Allura covered her face, but left her mouth area uncovered. "I shouldn't have left Keith alone. This is all my fault and now she will hate me for this."  
  
"Allura." Lance spoke up with concerns in his voice. "Keith will not hate you. The only person she hates is that despicable Prince Lotor. He waited until we let our guards down to make his move on Keith. WE should have been with you two for protection."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm scared of what lasting consequences she felt about this. It was tough enough for Keith to accept the change, but to deal the aftermath, it's too much for her to handle."  
  
Lance looked over at Shiro. "You have better chances of comforting Keith than us, Shiro."  
  
Shiro looked back at Lance. "I don't know if I'm the right person."  
  
Lance placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "You are because Keith has her eyes only on you. You would be the one that she felt unwanted by your presence and right now, you would be the one who can comfort her."  
  
"Lance..."  
  
"She has already rejected me, but I still care for her. Be there for her when she wakes up. She will need all the comfort you can give her to get through this ordeal. Just leave the other works to us. Your main focus is Keith."  
  
Shiro looked up and saw Allura nodding her head. He looked back at Lance and placed his hand over Lance's. "Thank you. I will concentrate on Keith."  
  
"Keith will rest with Pidge and myself tonight. It will give you enough time to collect your thoughts, Shiro." Allura spoke.  
  
Shiro nodded, but he quirked his brow quickly when he noticed Lance's starry eyes. He recognized that cheesy look easily.  
  
"Wow whee~ Keith and Allura in the same bed and sleeping together. Now that's hot." He moved closer and nudged his elbow at Allura. "So, what kind of nightgown will you both be wearing?"  
  
Allura felt a tingling prick on her temple and her hand balled into a fist with her body shaking. She forced a smiled and smacked her closed fist on Lance's head.  
  
Lance yelped in pain and watched her with one eye as she walked away and mumbling with complaints on Lance's tease. He rubbed his head, but cracked a smile when he caught a glimpse of her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Honestly Lance." Shiro placed both hands on his waist.  
  
Lance shrugged, but stood up tall as he looked at Shiro with a serious expression. "We should do a quick sweep in our current location and find out how Lotor was able to track us. It was no coincident that he just showed up when Keith was alone."  
  
"You're right Lance. Let's discuss this with Hunk and Coran. We can inform Princess Allura and Pidge afterwards."  
  
Lance cracked his knuckles. "I so want to punch this Prince Lotor before squashing him flat with Blue's metal paw."  
  
"I do too, Lance."  
  
Shiro could feel the tingles on his prosthetic arm and gave a quick shake.  
  
"I'm with you on this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Capture the bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm somewhat on a roll in updating chapters which my priorities are per usual not in the right order, but I'm going by what inspiration came. ^^;;

Allura chuckled at Keith's blushing face. She wasn't sure if she should applied more blush on her cheeks, but decided to keep it light. She moved aside when she replaced the compact with small flower pin as she combed back Keith's hair behind her ear and pinned it. She made a few more adjustments on her raven hair before turning her attention with the dress.  
  
Her hands on Keith's slim waist and turning her midway with both of them looking at the full-body mirror in front. She checked both of Keith's wrists and adjusting the soft, peach bracelet straps. Allura smiled proud as she stepped back for a clear view.  
  
Keith looked absolutely cute in a short, peach elegant ruffle dress that was sleeveless and had intricate flower lace covered over her torso with few flowers hanging down like ornaments. Her white pump shoes with one inch heels and white straps wrapped around her ankles accentuated her overall purity and innocent beauty.  
  
Allura felt proud of dressing up Keith. She always wanted another female of the team to play dress up with and she can't be more happier with Keith. Pidge was being a sore loser.  
  
Keith was nervous when her hands were in front and playing with the flower straps.  
  
"Isn't this over the top, Allura?"  
  
"Nope! It's so simple and yet, you looked absolutely cute! You are Shiro's date for this party and I'm sure Shiro will be very surprise!"  
  
She looked away embarrassed. "But I know I will make a fool of myself since I've never wear heels before."  
  
"You will be fine as long you hold onto Shiro." She winked.  
  
Her face went full red and covered her face with both hands as Allura laughed and saying how cute she was and how they would be the cutest couple in the universe.  
  
She was happy that Shiro was her date, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for one. She hoped she won't make a fool of herself at the party.

 

* * *

  
  
  
It seemed Keith wasn't the only one who made a fool of themselves. She watched Shiro stumbled in his steps whenever he tried looking at her with flushed cheeks as they were making their way to this Taj Mahal building in the middle of lush forest. She would of sworn she saw something maze-like garden earlier when they flew over the place.  
  
Keith was trying to stay calm during the party, but what Lance did earlier made her heart beat faster for some odd reason. It was only a simple kiss on her hand, but the way Lance bowed like true gentleman with a killer smile made her face warm. Not only that, Shiro whispered many compliments close to her ears and that made her body shivered with his warm breath in her ear. He said she looked very stunning and he was a very lucky man to have her as his date. It only made her blush more redder and buried her face against his arm which he laughed. She loved his happy laugh so much. It has been awhile that she heard it.  
  
She shook her head and held close to Shiro as they were dancing together. She could feel gazes at her and Shiro, but most of them were at her. When Shiro began to notice some of unsavory stares at Keith, he became more possessive and held her close to him.  
  
She felt safe with Shiro's warm presence.  
  
Keith noticed a slight pressure pressed against her arm and looked up to see Shiro scowling at something behind her. She placed her hand on his chest, hoping that it will ease him. He placed his hand over hers.  
  
"Stay here Keith and don't follow. I want you to be where the others can see."  
  
She nodded and watched as Shiro walked past her and going outside of the place. When she was about to look for the others, she heard some meowing sound nearby. She turned and looked around until she felt something soft rubbing against her leg. She looked down and noticed an odd-looking blue cat rubbing its soft fur against her calves while walking around.  
  
The cat looked vaguely familiar. She crouched down and scooped the cat up in her arms as she looked for its owner.  
  
  
_Odd. Didn't think they allowed animals roamed around here?_  
  
  
It meow again.  
  
  
_I better take this one before the host decides to make dinner out of it._  
  
  
Keith took a step outside of the congested ballroom and into a lavish courtyard with cool breeze welcoming her. It felt nice and the night sky was beautiful with shimmering stars. She was startled when the cat jumped out of her arms and onto a ledge of a huge water fountain. It was staring at her with glowing yellow eyes.  
  
Her body shivered from the cold night’s breeze. It was when she reached out her blade and took a quick swing back when intruder blocked it with her blaster. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized one of them. Her vision shifted when she noticed her enemy was dangling something in her hand.  
  
  
_Shiro's bayard! How?!_  
  
  
She smirked as she jumped back and ran to her left into the dark, but open corridor. Keith griped her blade hard and followed her to find out what happened to Shiro with her heels making loud clacking sounds.  
  
She paused in her steps when she saw the female Galra soldier went inside this huge wall of hedges. Her instinct told her not to follow. It was a trap to lure her in and get lost inside. Her eyes snapped wide when she heard Shiro's screaming voice.  
  
  
_Shiro!_  
  
  
She ran inside without a second thought and prayed she can find Shiro in time.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Shiro was panting after taking down three more sentries, but more kept coming when he tried to find an exit for this blasted hedge maze. He was a fool to follow inside where they were waiting for him. Just when one sentry fell, his ears perked up when he heard a voice calling out his name. A female voice.  
  
  
_Keith!_  
  
  
He cursed himself while dodging another attack and striking the nearest sentry. They had lure him out for the sake of luring Keith out alone without their protections.  
  
He took a deep breath. " **KEITH! GET OUT NOW!** "  
  
She stopped and looked up at the sound. "Shiro!"  
  
" **RUN. GET OUT. THEY'RE AFTER YOU.** "  
  
"But..." She dodged down quickly when two sentries found her and shot their blasters at her direction.  
  
She cursed under her breath and ran to whatever direction that it was leading her. She tripped over her own footing and covered her head when another sets of lasers shot at her. Frustrated, she threw her blade at one of the sentries in the face and watched it accidentally shot its partner when it was blinded and fell.  
  
Keith ignored getting her blade back when she saw the shadowy presence looming over the two down sentries and got up quickly to make a run. She brushed off stray leaves on her hair as she leaned against the hedge for support and guidance.  
  
She knew she was getting close to an exit when she could see bright artificial lighting, but halted her run with a loud gasp.  
  
  
_No no no._  
  
  
There he was leaning on the hedge wall with a devil smirk and arms crossed on his chest. She took a step back with her body shivering from either the cold breeze blown at her or the leacheous look that Lotor was giving to her. She was going to turn and make another run when she felt strong grip on her wrist with a harsh pull.  
  
She yelped when she fell onto Lotor's chest and quickly tried to push away, but Lotor was keeping his hold with iron strength. She was going to scream when he turned her quick with her back against his chest and covered her mouth. Keith was making fierce struggles to get free, but no matter how much she tried, she can't outmatched his Galra strength.  
  
He whispered against her ear. "You're mine now. I see you are nicely dress for our special night."  
  
She shook her head and struggled more with her heels dragging the ground when Lotor pulled her to his awaiting ship.  
  
_It can't be happening._ She felt her body being lifted and thrown over his shoulder when the latch of the door began to close. With one last breath, she screamed out Shiro's name.  
  
Shiro looked up at the night sky to hear Keith's scared voice. He felt dread washing over his entire body and returned his attention at the sentries who began to retreat. He cursed loudly as he followed them out, only to watch a ship floating up and ready to launch.  
  
He screamed as the ship began to fly high to a certain altitude and warped out of the vicinity.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Lotor tossed Keith onto his huge, plush bed stained royal purple colors and quickly straddled over her when she tried to escape. He pinned both wrists near her head and placed his knee between her legs on her dress to pin her kicking legs.  
  
He went straight to kissing her exposed neck and down to her cleavage before returning to her neck. She was growling and shaking her head, but it became fruitless when she made a heavy gasp. He was nipping and nibbling around her neck. Her heels were scratching the sheet, but didn't even moved an inch since Lotor had pinned her completely.  
  
He pushed himself up with that annoying smirk. "You will become my bride and soon-to-be queen."  
  
She glared at him. "Never! Let me go!"  
  
He laughed and applied more pressure against her pinned wrists and watched her face scrunched up from the pain.  
  
"I wasn't asking. I'm telling you, my little Red."  
  
His hands moved her wrists closer above her head and binding them together tight with one hand. With a free hand, it went straight underneath her peach dress and began to play with her cover clit with two fingers pinching and rubbing.  
  
Her head thrashed and holding back tears and sounds, but it was futile when she arched up from the touches.  
  
"No! Stop stop!"  
  
"My girls are still at the palace and awaiting my orders to strike down your dear friends. I know how much you heroes like to protect all the innocent people, but truly, they cannot protect all when my girls know how to play the winning cards."  
  
"NO!" She whimpered with her eyes shut tight. "Don't hurt them. Please."  
  
His claw tip poked gently and was pleased with the wanton look and sounds from his bride-to-be. He leaned down close to her face and licked her tear-stained cheek.  
  
"What's your answer, my pretty?"  
  
She looked away with her watery eyes opened and feeling his lips over her neck again. Her voice trembled in uncertainly and she hated the feeling of defeat against her will.  
  
"I accept to be your bride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is Keith's [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/27/2e/fa/272efab4316e43841a855c24a234b9ba--short-elegant-dresses-short-party-dresses.jpg) and [shoe](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/31/89/89/318989e9ee00ea6de12d395a7053ca71--shoes-heels-pumps-stiletto-shoes.jpg).


	5. Our unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: A beautiful artwork of [Fem!Keith x Lotor](https://sexyemile.deviantart.com/art/Lotor-x-fem-Keith-699836436) from **axelialea** and it's so lovely! It makes me so happy.  <3
> 
> This chapter contains descriptive sexual contents which is why the rating was Explicit. And we have one more chapter to go!

This was the weirdest and most creepiest feeling that Keith ever felt in her entire life. She wanted to run far, far away from here where they can't find her. To where they can't force her to marry him!  
  
She had tried escaping once already, but she wasn't able to get far before one of the female Galras, Ezor, stopped her. Zethrid grabbed her like a rag doll and tossed Keith over her shoulder to place her back to the room. She didn't want to act like a bratty little girl, but she did when she didn't want to go back.  
  
Keith wasn't sure how long she was held on Prince Lotor's ship, but she had noticed how servants would come in to serve while feeling up on her body as if she was being measured. She hated the unwanted touches even if they're all females.  
  
Even more strange when she didn't see Lotor for awhile which it was a little blessing. She didn't want him to be anywhere near her body.  
  
But now she know why he didn't come see her over the last few days. Her hands clenched on her lap when the servants were applying make-up and adjusting her hair. A part of her hair was braid and folded across her front head with purple Juniberry flowers clipped behind her head while the rest were in curls.  
  
She felt somewhat naked with her pearl white wedding dress with short sleeves that left her shoulders and collar area exposed. Torso area had intricate flower lace decoration and her lace dress was short in the front that was just above her knees while the back was long to her high heels. She wanted to cover her front the most.  
  
By now, Keith had remember all of Lotor's favorite foursome. Two of the female Galras, Narti and Acxa, had came to escort her to where Prince Lotor was waiting. She really wanted to run away right now.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
If only she can wiped that smirk off of Lotor's face, then she would feel a little better. Better yet, she wanted to pluck his eyes out.  
  
"You are a very beautiful creature, my bride."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Why am I the only one all dressed up while you still wear your battle suit?"  
  
Lotor chuckled and stepped closer to her as he leaned down to her ears. He whispered. "Don't worry, beautiful. I just want to see you pretty before we get to the enjoyment."  
  
She pushed him back hard, but he grabbed one of her hands and pulled it up to his lips to kiss.  
  
"I will enjoy your fire in our bed."  
  
"No no no!" She yanked her hand back and took a step back. "I accepted to be your bride, but I did not agree to sleeping with you!"  
  
Lotor laughed with his head tilted back as he combed his white hair. "Oh darling. It comes with the full package. I can do whatever I want once I have you." He took a step forward. "You will come willingly to me after our ceremony. You will accept me as your lovely husband."  
  
"No! I won't---" She froze up with her violet eyes dull and changed to magenta.  
  
He walked closer to Keith with his fingers touching her cheek gently and smiling while grabbing her hand up and over a small chalice cup where Ezor stood by. Ezor took one of Keith's small fingers and pricked it quick to draw droplets of blood into the cup. Lotor followed suit when Acxa stood opposite side of Ezor with another small cup and that was when they both pour a small clear vial into the cup and stirred it carefully without spilling a drop.  
  
Zethrid cleared her throat. "A drink to cement and to strengthen your unity and bond for this marriage for our Royal Prince Lotor and the Red Paladin of Voltron. Take the cup of your beloved and drink to your heart's content."  
  
Lotor chuckled. "You are having fun doing this, Zethrid."  
  
Zethrid smiled wide.  
  
He took the cup from Ezor and watched as Keith took the cup from Acxa. He continued to watch her drink the entire content in the cup before taking his and both placed their cups back to its respectable place. Acxa and Ezor stood back with Narti slowly taking her hand off of Keith's back when Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith waist and pulled her close for the kiss. He could hear her lovely purring.  
  
He pulled back and made a quick sweep off of her feet with a dark smile.  
  
"You girls can relax and enjoy your free time, but--" He turned to face them. "if you do encounter Voltron, I give you permission to play with them if they engage first. Just don't play too much since we still have more work to do later on."  
  
All four stood straight and gave their respectful bows as Lotor began to walk away with Keith in his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Keith was moaning uncontrollably and shifting around on the silky sheet with her thighs rubbing against each other. She felt hot and needy with one hand over her chest and another over her stomach. She needs someone to touch her. To pleasure her needy body. She wanted her beloved prince.  
  
Lotor just stood and watched her when he was stripping off his suit. He was enjoying the show and it was giving him a nice boner, but he was waiting for something to happen. It just takes a little more patience to achieve, but he could feel it coming very soon. He could feel his sadistic side twitching to ravish this beauty into sweet oblivion. He will fill her good and she will carry his litter. He licked his lips as he watched her little change that was about to happen.  
  
Her once dull violet eyes became more vibrant and two shades darker as she looked over with her vision blurring until it became clear with several blinks. She found him.  
  
"My beloved Prince."  
  
With the last piece of clothing took off and only in his bare, chisel body as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to touch her face with gentleness.  
  
"My dear Princess, we will have our consummate tonight." His hand traced down on the center of her body and enjoying many elicit sensual sounds until it went between her rubbing thighs. "Our time is still young, but soon, your human body will accommodate to my needs."  
  
She gave a needy moan with her back arching.  
  
"Tell me what you want. I can give you anything."  
  
Keith forced herself to sit up while she was still panting and reached out to Lotor with her arms around his neck. Her chest pressing tight against his bare chest as she hungrily kiss him. She could feel his smile, but all was lost when she fought against his tongue. She could feel two claw fingers rubbing against her soaked panty and purring loud in their mouths.  
  
With a loud growl, Lotor broke their kiss and pushed Keith on her back on the bed with his body pressed on top of her petite body and kissed her again with his hands roaming all over her shoulder and breasts with many tight squeezes until one hand went down and slipped into her wet panty. His two fingers gave firm pinches on her folds then to her clit while moving his lips down on her neck to her collarbones.  
  
Keith's body arched up again with her hands gripping hard on the sheets and feeling her toes curled up when his finger went inside her entrance. Another finger went in and making a scissor motion as her hands went straight to Lotor's shoulders and thrusting her hip close.  
  
"Ah ah~ Soon, beautiful. Very soon." He kissed her jawline. "You are still tight and I want you to feel more pleasure than pain."  
  
Keith whined as her hands went over to squeeze her breasts. He smirked.  
  
"Show me what you want me to do." He inserted his third finger in.  
  
"AH!" She moaned and pushing down her top part until her breasts are openly exposed. She pinched and twisted both of her nipples.  
  
With one hand free, he swatted one of her hands as he went down to lick before sinking his teeth on her hard nipple and gave a hard pull. She was thrashing her head with her hands back to clenching on the sheets as he went to attach her other hard nipple while thrusting his two fingers instead.  
  
Keith whined with the lost contact when Lotor pulled back and began to pull her soaked panty off with a quick toss. His fingers stroking her folds and watching Keith spreading her legs wider for him. He grabbed both of her thighs and made a rough pull closer to him as he held his hard cock and teasing her with his tip rubbing against her clit.  
  
He could taste sweet victory coming. The beautiful Red Paladin will become his very soon. He just need one little push to make her fully his.  
  
"If you want this beautiful," with another two strokes against her moist area, "there's a small vial under the pillow that make this much more pleasurable."  
  
She moaned as her hand reached up underneath the pillow, grabbed the small vial, and handed to Lotor who took it before giving a quick kiss on her fingers. With his thumb over the lid, he flicked open the vial and poured the smooth liquid in his hands as he applied liberal coating on his cock. He poured some on two of his fingertips and applied it around her tight hole.  
  
"Are you ready for this, my beautiful bride?"  
  
Keith bit her lower lip and nodded. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands gripping on the sheets very hard when she felt his hard, thick cock going inside slowly. It was stretching her more than she anticipated even with the slick coating. She could feel part of his cock until her eyes flung open wide as it went fully in. It hurts when he pulled back and then in.  
  
She whimpered until he came down to her and kissed her on the lips while stroking her hair. He was comforting her. It made her feel loved. With one last kiss, he sat back up and massage her pelvic area.  
  
"I'm proud of you. You're taking in this very well, my dear."  
  
She felt happy from the compliment. "Take me. I want to feel and be filled by you only, my Prince. My husband."  
  
He won.

"As you wish, my wife."  
  
Keith was his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> This Keith's [wedding dress](http://www.pigeonpressgallery.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/off-white-short-sleeve-wedding-dress.jpg) and her [hairstyle](http://hairzstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/1-Half-up-half-down-wedding-hairstyle-idea.jpg).


	6. Newlyweds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Whee~~~ Another lovely artwork of [Fem!Keith x Lotor](http://sexyemile.deviantart.com/art/Lotor-x-Keith-700704562). <3 As you can see, this wasn't the last chapter that I planned to be. xD. The next one will be the last one. lol. 
> 
> I've been planning my upcoming Japan trip at the end of September so my updates has been slowed down again on top of work.

He was bored. He would rather be out in the front lines than sitting here for the usual boring meeting with the higher ranks. It was not his style to sit and talk when things can get more accomplish with action. Or he could be spending more time with his beautiful wife.  
  
He must admit, it had taken longer than anticipated to acquire his wife. Her dear friends had made it more troublesome to hold her back on several missions and she was hardly alone without one of the male Paladins with her especially with Blue and Black.  
  
Lotor snarled at the thought when he watched two men courting and touching his pretty prey. The way the Blue Paladin kissed her hand and seeing her cheeks painted with rose blush was enough to think of many ways to torture him. He could tell this one had an open affection with her.  
  
Worst offender would be their leader and former Champion of the Galra Empire, the Black Paladin. He was the closest to her heart and vice versa. He would have to clip the blooming bud before he can have Keith.   
  
He was feeling quite antsy to play with Keith ever since their first meeting. She was quite a feisty kitten and he liked it. Her raven hair were soft to the touch between his fingers and the taste of her soft flesh was exotic for an unusual creature. He knew he wanted her after her feisty escape from his clutches. He wanted to feel that same burst of energy when they're in bed together.  
  
His second chance encounter with Keith was not on the battlefield, but in a space mall. His lovely spies had graciously informed him of her little leisure shopping trip with Princess Allura while the others were on patrol. A perfect opportunity to get to know Keith better.   
  
A pretty bird lost in the sea and being swept away since she was overwhelmed with the selections of female garments. His generals were incognito and on the look out while he would join Keith with her shopping. She looked quite lost and confused with the store clerk. He would helped her in picking some nice selections.  
  
Her body looked very succulent with how the white lacy nightgown kissed her lovely body frame that accentuate her nice curve. He could see more of her peach-toned flesh exposed and imagined how her body will feel against his own. He had to find out now when he walked in on her as she was about to take off the sexy lingerie.  
  
She was quite soft and plump like the exotic Chom fruit from Rambutan system. He just need to strip off her protective layer to taste her when he went in to kiss parts of her upper body. To keep her lock and not doing any stupid beside the slap earlier, he placed his leg between her thighs and feeling her body squirmed against his touches.   
  
Her nipples looked ripe and pink and he had to find out how soft they were when he sank his teeth on them with a good tug and squeeze. Her lips were soft and her breasts were much squishy than any Galra women.   
  
Sadly, it was only the appetizer course. He wanted the main course, but he will soon have her once she was wrapped nicely for him to take. He smiled. It would be very soon.  
  
Keith was one feisty, but beautiful catch. There was no way he will let her escape this time. All of their past encounters were more of a tease and get acquainted before it was for keeps. She was dressed nice and neat for his picking. It was such a tease to see her looked pure in the peach dress and it only made Lotor want to taint her more.  
  
It was a deep sigh, but the meeting was finally over and he can stretch out his limbs from sitting too long. He was able to keep his mind occupied with just thoughts of his wife while picking up important bits of the meeting. Thinking of his wife, they should be done fitting her new outfit. As much he wanted to see her in battle with him, he rather keep her behind the line to avoid confronting with Voltron.   
  
Her mind still have some linger memories of them. It would be all for nothing if they took her back. He would be very displeased to see all his hardwork went down in the black hole.   
  
"Darling."  
  
His steps halted and turned around to look at the speaker when his breath hitched. Nothing can surprise Lotor, but this would be a first. He watched her swaying those lovely hip as she walked towards him with that knowing smirk.   
  
She dressed in a long, black dress with two slit sides that showed off her tone legs. A lace, see-thru lavender top with long-sleeves covered her upper part of the black dress with thin straps. It was a teasing peek of her skin around the collar and shoulder area. She wore black, ankle high boots to match. Her hair curled and tied neatly on the right side of her chest. Fingernails painted in rich blood color with matching lips.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lithe body against his chest as she tip-toe up close to his ear.   
  
Keith whispered in seductive voice. "How do you like it, my dear husband?"  
  
His hands went on her curves and feeling around the smooth fabric then onto her exposed side of her legs.   
  
"Very stunning." One hand went underneath her backside of the dress and tracing the outline of her firm butt. "Absolutely stunning. Enough to keep you away from prying eyes."  
  
She purred and pulled back from Lotor as he frowned from her sudden escape, but she kept her hand around his wrist. She wiggled her finger at him.  
  
"They can see, but cannot touch this body." as she raised up his hand and placed it on her cheek to nuzzle. "How was the meeting?"  
  
"Boring as usual."  
  
She chuckled. "Were you thinking of fighting or--" She licked his fingers. "me during the meeting?"  
  
"Both." He quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to his chest. "But mostly you, my darling wife."  
  
She giggled and traced her finger on his broad chest. "Would like some special company with a personal massage? I know someone who can please you well."  
  
"Oh? And who that will be? I can go for someone with bewitching beauty just like my dearest wife."  
  
"Even better if the bewitching beauty can entice a sleeping tiger to wake up and play."  
  
One of her hand snaked down on his body and resting over his covered bulge as she gave her gentle massage. Lotor closed his eyes with his head tilted back with deep growls. Keith yelped and laughing as she held on tight around Lotor's neck when he scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"I was going to wait later, but you just have to derail everything else."  
  
"Oh yeah? I can't help fantasizing how kinky it would be if I was taken on the wall or the large window that views space with you pounding me in both ways."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I can do better than that."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. Unknown end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And this is the end. It was great to write this request. I might write more Fem!Keith later in the future, but for now, I can work on other stories. I have two more that will be ending too.
> 
> Thank you for sticking through this story! If I have another inspiration, I might come back to write an epilogue. <3

Her smile was wicked. She dug her heel hard on his chest armor and bend over with her arm resting on top of her knee.  
  
"Hello Black Paladin~ Nice to meet you in person."  
  
Her voice was like sweet poison. Soft and deadly just like her appearance. It was a little over half a year since she was taken, but he can sense a huge difference with her persona. Her once compassionate and warm fire had turn into more wicked and burning like magma.  
  
He felt the Keith he knew and grown to have feelings for is gone.  To be replace by some kind of witch wearing her skin.  
  
"Keith."  
  
She cocked her head at the unusual soft tone of his voice. The sense of familiarity. There was a feeling of a prick in the back of her mind. An unknown warmth blanketing her mind.  
  
"How the mighty have fallen by a beautiful seductress."  
  
Keith turned her head with her eyes closed and purred when her chin was tickled by his fingers. Shiro can only give a hard glare at the speaker. His voice was now dipped in venom.  
  
"Lotor."  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arm around Keith's waist while tickling her chin.  
  
"That's not nice, Champion. To steal my wife away only to be stepped on. Tsk tsk."  
  
  
_Wife? It can't be._  
  
  
"Liar! Keith would never be your wife."

"That's not very nice to say, Black Paladin."  
  
Shiro choked up on air and small ounces of blood spurt from his mouth when she dug her heel deeper and harder.  
  
"Can you not see in front of you? She doesn't need your rescue. She doesn't want to go with you."  
  
He can only shake his head in disbelief. He won't believe it. Keith wouldn't side with Lotor ever unless she was...  
  
His eyes narrowed with a loud snarl. "You brainwashed her."  
  
Lotor turned to face his wife and touched her cheek. "You should get some needed rest in our room. I will join you later after we have our little talk."  
  
Keith nodded and leaned in for the kiss. Shiro had to look away. He can't stomach the sight of Keith showing some kind of close intimacy with Lotor.  
  
His mind had return to reality with a hard punch to his face. He watched Lotor rubbing his knuckle and then cracking it.  
  
"Give it up, Black Paladin. Your once Red Paladin is gone. She's now the Princess of the Galra Empire." Lotor crouched down and grabbed Shiro's chin hard and turned his attention at him. "The consequence of kidnapping royalty means death, but for someone like you, death would been a luxury."  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
He laughed and pulled Shiro's face closer to his with the most sinister grin. "Go ahead, but Keith will die along with me. No one can have her."  
  
"You are a menace. Keith is a person. She is not a toy for your sick obsession."  
  
"She's more than that. She will give birth to our new future for the Empire."  
  
Shiro snapped. His eyes went dark and blind as he found himself pinning Lotor to the wall by his neck. He powered up his clenching Galra hand.  
  
"You don't deserve to live."  
  
Lotor smiled with his pearly white teeth showing. "Make your choice. Rest of your teammates or Keith? You can only choose one option."  
  
His body trembled harsh. Shiro closed his eyes and then seconds later, he yelled at the top of his lungs as his glowing fist made a huge indentation on the metal wall. His fist missed by a millimeter of grazing Lotor's long hair.  
  
"There will always be sacrifices. You should know that well, Black Paladin. You can't save them all. You can't save her."

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Welcome back dear. I assumed you have released them?"  
  
"What made you think I would release them?"  
  
Keith got up from her seating on the bed and walked towards Lotor with a hand on his cheek. Her head tilted enough to see a hand bruise around his neck. She frowned.  
  
"You're hurt darling. I can hear Zethrid's complaining loud and clear from the hallway. Something about not being able to wrestle with the Yellow Paladin."  
  
"That's how men speak. More with our fists than words." He chuckled. "Zethrid will get her chance later."  
  
She made careful moves to place her arms on his shoulders with her hand clasped on her wrist. She kissed his jawline before peppering small kisses on the column of his neck.  
  
His hands rested on each side of her slim waist.  
  
"How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Mm... A lot more calm now. Nothing too serious except for the nausea and feeling several urges to throw up."  
  
"We will go see your doctor again. A princess should have the utmost care in the universe."  
  
She chuckled and nuzzled against his neck. "Do tell me darling. Was I really a former Red Paladin of Voltron? Hard to believe I can be one."  
  
His hands moved to snake around her waist with his body swaying in light movements with hers.  
  
"Yes you were. Powerful, dangerous and fierce like a thousand suns. You were fuel by instinct and unpredictable in battles."  
  
"Then I should be honor to have grab your royal highness' attention."  
  
"Indeed you have." He scooped her up in his arms. "Let's deepen our bonds further in bed."  
  
She giggled and made gentle rubs on her flat stomach. "Please be gentle."

Lotor's eyes gleamed from her little action and kissed her on the cheek. He wasn't lying to the Black Paladin when he said Keith will give birth to the new Empire. It seems that future will be coming sooner than later. His wife has given him nothing more than great expectations and he will keep her forever.  
  
"As you wish, my lovely wife."

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Shiro, you looked ugly. Are you okay, man?" as Lance ran up to him and immediately went to inspect his visible wounds. "Did you fight with an ugly space bear? That bruise on your face is dark."  
  
"I am fine. Are you guys okay?"  
  
Hunk gave a thumbs up while the others nodded.  
  
"I've handle more bruises than this." He turned to look at Pidge. "Were you able to retrieve the file?"  
  
"Yes. Rover was able to hack and download the files to be sent back here in the Castle in time before being discovered."  
  
"Pidge, I need you to work with Coran to find out what serum Lotor used on Keith. We need to do this as soon as possible."  
  
"Aye aye Shiro!" Coran saluted.  
  
Shiro looked at his shoulder and at Lance when he placed it on him.  
  
"How's Keith doing?"  
  
He took many deep breaths and closed his eyes. The look he saw on Keith when he tried to make their escape. His heart can still feel the pain of loss. He can't lose hope yet.  
  
"She's been...better."  
  
"We're going to save Keith. We don't know what happened back there, but right now, I can see the hurt in your eyes. Don't lose hope."  
  
"I felt we're losing her each day." He took a step forward and rest his forehead on Lance's shoulder. "She's married to Lotor and...and..."  
  
"Don't say it. We all know. Let it out, Shiro. Just let it out now."  
  
Lance gave soothing pats on Shiro's back and looked up at the ceiling of the hanger.  
  
"No matter how long it takes for us to find a cure, we will get Keith back. We love her." His eyes glanced down. "You love her."  
  
With a small nod, "I do love her."  
  
  
_And I will do anything to get Keith back with us. No matter how long it takes.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
